


Debt of Honour

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Renaissance, Damerey Resistance, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, JediPilot, Random Fluff, domestic!Damerey, poe x rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: In a moment of certain death, Poe is saved by Rey. It must be the adrenaline and eternal gratitude that makes him swear to offer his firstborn to her as thanks for saving his life.Rey never forgets what’s owed to her. But the good thing is, Damerons always feel beholden to pay any and all debts of honour.





	Debt of Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melanoradrood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/gifts).



> **  
> **  
> _debt of honour_  
>   
>  __  
> a debt that is morally but not legally binding, such as one contracted in gambling  
>  Collins English Dictionary. Copyright © HarperCollins Publishers

This mission to negotiate with the Jabbas for funding support is karking up in every way that it could go wrong and worse.

Leia holds the reputation of Hutt Slayer, and it was truly a desperate—very, very _bad and highly not recommended but still pushed through anyway_ —scheme that she sent Poe and Finn to try to garner some support from the known syndicate.

Rotta, Jabba’s offspring and successor to the inglorious Hutt legacy, surprisingly agreed to an audience. It should have been a warning sign (Poe would swear that if Admiral Ackbar was still alive, he’d have insisted it was a trap), but they still took that chance.

And now, Poe and Finn found themselves on the Jabba’s sail barge, twice as large as its predecessor, on the way to the Pit of Carkoon.

But all was not lost, as they had backup that was instructed to stay behind and enact a rescue op in case the mission went south. Rose and Chewbacca was able to intercept them and hinder the execution by infiltrating the barge, which already had a plank set out for the prisoners to walk through.

Poe didn’t think he would die this way: by _slipping off a plank and into a sarlacc’s stomach to be digested slowly for a thousand years_.

(Rotta, emulating his father, also had a kowakian monkey-lizard for a pet, and that vermin launched itself on Poe, making him freak out, backing up with arms flailing about which accidentally caused him to trip and bounce on the plank. The damn creature was unable to maintain its hold on Poe, so it immediately descended to the sarlacc. Poe was able to grip the edge of the plank, but his fingers were slipping, he couldn’t heave himself up, and Finn, Rose, and Chewbacca were too caught up in the crossfire to help him out.)

Honestly, he thought it would either be in his X-wing, or in a firefight with the First Order. Something glorious. Not because of a klutz move, a misstep because his disgust over kowakian monkey-lizards got the best of him and made him panic.

(What an inglorious way to go. Death by kowakian monkey-lizard, of all sentient beings!)

So much thoughts and people going through his mind at hyperspeed, before Poe couldn’t hold on anymore. The freefall reminded him of the sensation he had from barrel rolls in the A-wing with his mother, and that was a comforting thought.

Poe was resigned to his doom when suddenly, he found himself flying up the air, his body going against the natural downward motion of Tatooine; Maker, his body was defying gravitational laws but how—

Before he could properly process what the karking _Force_ was happening, he found himself in the arms of the Resistance’s resident Jedi.

She was cheekily grinning at him as she held him in her arms the way a husband would carry his new bride across the threshold of their conjugal abode on that first night of the matrimonial ceremony, as was the custom in Yavin IV. Well, currently, Rey was holding him up in the open ramp of the unregistered transport of the Resistance that was used for this mission. 

Poe’s slack-jawed, and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is, “You’re carrying me through the Force, aren’t you?”

She shrugged (so yeah, she wouldn’t have been able to support his weight without a little aid from the Force) before she set him down to his feet. “You’re lucky I made it just in time. You put a whole new meaning to flyboy just about now.”

It was nice how she found all this amusing, but Poe was too grateful to care or feel insulted. He just about fucking cheated certain death again (and avoided a thousand years of pain in a sarlacc’s digestive system), all thanks to one particular Jedi.

(He remembers that moment in Crait when he felt the futility, like coming to the end of the road, and then the rocks gave way to light and hope and a continued future.)

Poe chuckled, still clearly dazed by the fact that he was not currently churning in acidic bile, buying him another day to fight for the Resistance. “Maker, I’m alive. Because of you. I thought I was good as dead.”

“Not yet, Dameron. You still have a lot of work to do and the Force has more plans for you than being in the stomach of a sarlacc.”

If this moment had less adrenaline coursing through him, Poe might have been mystified by the comment. “At this point, I owe you my firstborn for saving my skin the second time around, and I have a feeling this won’t be the last.”

“Are you sure you want to do that? I never forget what’s owed to me, Dameron.” Her smirk should have been a warning, but he really couldn’t process it properly for whatever it was, because _he was just saved from a sarlacc in the most bizarre and coolest way ever_.

(That was the kind of story you tell your kids and grandkids down the line and its entertainment value will never diminish with each retelling. He’d definitely tell that story if he was blessed enough to live through this war and settle down to have a family of his own.)

“You keep trying to make sure I make it out of this alive, then you won’t have a problem collecting.”

“A little help here would be nice, thank you!” A shout from Rose from the distance interrupted their discussion. Finn was out there with Chewbacca and Rose, still fending off the Hutt’s cronies who were attempting to shoot them down.

“Go to the Falcon and help with our escape. I’ve got this.” With another impish grin and a wink, Rey bent her knees and jumped across the lengthy distance with a little boost from the Force, landing perfectly on the deck of the _Khetanna II_ while fending off blaster shots with her lightsaber and then joining the fray.

Poe should probably relinquish his flyboy title because, _Maker_ , Rey can _fly through the air_.

“Whoa, she’s amazing.” Poe breathlessly commented to himself, seeing the Force in motion and the Jedi in action, before he remembered that he needed to get to the Falcon and help out Lando for their getaway.  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.  
“Hand her over, Poe. I’ve come to collect.”

Rey’s soft voice, tinged with tired but also proud and unmistakably fulfilled, got Poe’s attention away from the small infant cradled in his arms. With her back propped up by pillows, Rey stretched out her hands to receive the baby that had been in her belly not a few hours ago.

Poe dropped a gentle kiss on the bare forehead of the slumbering little girl before delicately transferring her into her mother’s awaiting arms.

“Consider your debt repaid.”

Poe blinked, his loving gaze towards his wife and daughter suddenly zipping into confusion as he frowned. “My debt?”

“Yes,” Rey adoringly looked down at the newborn, fingers lightly grazing the whole length of soft, soft skin of the baby’s arm, from shoulder to the fisted hand. Her tender expression towards the baby belied the hoity-toity teasing in her tone. “You promised me your firstborn. Several times, in fact. Remember Tatooine and the Hutts? That’s where it all started.”

That was about… four years ago?

Poe stared at his wife’s flushed but triumphant face, beaming despite the exhaustion from more than thirty hours of labor. She lifted the baby’s tiny fist to her lips, all her attention on the tot despite her smugness in the middle of a conversation with her husband.

Poe couldn’t help but laugh. “Sunshine, you have any and all children of mine from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like some crack thing I just came up with and spur wrote (if that's a legit term?). And I dedicate this to melanoradrood (guuurrrl your damerey tinder au heheheheXD).
> 
> I sorta incorporated some ep9 rumors here regarding Tatooine and the Hutts, so I don't think that counts as spoilers?
> 
> Sorry for any errors and stuff, this was not really beta'd and when I finished writing this, I was just, f888 it, POST!


End file.
